il faut toujours tenir nos promesses
by lillovekat
Summary: UA Harry Potter a 18 ans, il est riche et très célèbre et il vit à Londre. Chanteur, acteur et styliste à ses heures il mène une vie assez belle mais une rencontre inattendue avec un nouveau danseur dans la troupe de danse de son show va changer sa vie.
1. Chapter 1 la vie de star

**Titre :** chante-le !

**Résumé : **UA Harry Potter a 18 ans, il est riche et très célèbre et il vit à Londres dans un condo de luxe. Chanteur, acteur et styliste à ses heures il mène une vie assez belle mais une rencontre inattendue avec un nouveau danseur dans la troupe de danse de son nouveau spectacle change sa vie a jamais.

**Rating:** T (mais pas au début le lemon)

**Disclamer : **Les personnages sont à J.K. Et pas à moi mais s'est dommage ! Malgré quelques personnages de mon invention.

Couples : HarryXDraco, RonXHermione, BlaiseXThéo...

**NdA : **Hello, j'espère que vous aller aimer ma fic car il s'agit de ma première mais si vous ne la trouver pas super envoyer moi une review pour que je corrige se qui cloche !

**NdA :** Désoler tous le monde pour les fautes mais je n'ai pas de correcteur et je ne suis pas la meilleure en français mais je vais essayer d'en faire le moins possible.

Chante-le !

Chap1 : La vie de star.

Harry était allongé sur son canapé profitent de sa seule journée de congé depuis longtemps. Il était en pyjamas en train de lire un bouquin qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps de finir à cause de son horaire charger. Malgré l'état de détente dans lequel il était plongé, il stressait quand même en pensent que un seul appel de Jay, son agent, pouvait mettre fin à cette journée de béatitude.

Il replaça le signet de son livre avant de s'étirer et de se lever en vu de se faire un copieux petit déjeuner. Ils sortit de son frigo les œufs, le bacon, le pain, le fromage et un tas d'autres trucs. Aujourd'hui, pas de régime au programme ! Il fit son déjeuner et retourna sur le divan pour le manger tout en regardant la télé.

Mais quand tu t'appelle Harry Potter et que tu est considérer comme une star, tu ne peux pas t'asseoir sur le divan et écouter la télé en déjeunant comme toute personne normale. NON ! Tu te dois de travailler comme un malade. Donc au milieu de son petit-déjeuner spécial congé, Harry reçut **LE** coup de fil qui mis fin à son congé de manière prématuré.

Furieux, il prit son portable et décrocha et voyant le nom de son agent sur l'afficheur.

«Quoi encore !»

« Wow ! Je vois que tu est content de savoir que j'ai trouver ta nouvelle troupe de danseur pour ton prochain show.»

« S'est vraiment juste pour dire ça que tu m'appelles.»

Silence

« Ben en faite non, fâche-toi pas, je sais que s'est ta journée de congé et que tu es super occuper mais, il faudrait que tu vienne les rencontrer, mais si ça te dérange j'annule !»

« Bon de toute façon s'est pas comme si je m'y attendais pas. On dit cette après midi.»

« T'est même pas fâcher.»

« Ou je doit me rendre ?»

« À la royale Albert hall (1) comme d'habitude.»

« OK, j'y serai. »

« Merci, sinon ton parrain m'aurait sûrement tuer si tu n'y serais pas aller ! Bye, à tantôt.»

« Ouais, s'est ça.»

Il termina cette conversation qui n'aurait jamais dû commencer et fini son déjeuner avant de se jeter sous une douche bien chaude.

Harry étant orphelin, avait vécu chez son parrain, Sirius Black, jusqu'à l'âge de 16 ans, quand il eut assez d'argent pour déménager. Son parrain, trouvant Harry très jeune pour devenir célèbre, devint un peu trop possessif et se mit à gérer sa carrière comme si il s'agissait de la sienne. Mais Harry, contient du fait que son parrain avait une très belle voix et qu'il avait toujours rêver d'une telle carrière, ne faisais rien pour l'en empêcher. Harry aimait son parrain plus que tout et aussi car il était la seule personne qui le savait gay.

Ils sortit de la douche après une heure et partit s'habiller. Il fit ses tâches quotidienne et partit en après-midi rencontrer les 10 garçons qui le suivrait en tournée le mois prochain. Il traversa la salle pour rejoindre la scène ou se trouvait Jay entrain de parler à ses nouveaux danseurs (sûrement pour les avertir du tempérament assez électrique de Harry). Il monta sur scène et tout le monde se tut instinctivement. Harry brisa la glace, tanné du mutisme de sa troupe.

« euuuuuh...ben...allô, moi s'est Harry, vous ? »

**POV Draco**** :**

Je me demande se que je fou ici. On est 10 gars sur une scène à attendre la venu d'une super star comme toute les autres. Si ce n'était pas que j'ai de besoins d'argents je retournerais danser dans des ruelles avec Blaise, Théo et Pansy. Eux au moins, ils ne se prennent pas pour d'autres. Bon je croit qu'il arrive.

C'est bien ce que je pensais, cheveux noirs avec quelques mèches de couleurs, sûrement pour se donner un look rock, les vêtements dans le style vintage dernier cris et des converse de couleurs arc-en-ciel. Ouf ! Tout un spécimen, il est pire que ce que ce que j'imaginais ! Mais bon il a son charme. Même que si je ne le détesterais déjà pas autant, je pourrais avoué qu'il est trop sexy et bandant ! Mais bon, je le déteste lui et sa personnalité trop étouffante et son agent est loin d'avoir venter ses mérites. Même qu'il a l'air à avoir peur de lui. Il faut avoué que je ne lui est jamais parler. Et même que personne a l'air décider à le faire,on pourrait entendre une mouche volé. Lui et son ego sûrement sur-dimensionné se décident à parler en premier pour rompre le silence de mort qui vient de s'installer

« euuuuuh...ben...allô, moi s'est Harry, vous ? »

Nouveau silence. Alors Harry tenta une nouvelle approche

« En tout cas, on s'éternisera pas la dessus, j'ai les premières chorégraphies que vous devrez apprendre. On va voir si oui ou non vous savez danser. Allez tout le monde au bouleau, on a du pain sur la planche pour être près.»

On commença les chorégraphies. Je dois dire que certaines son difficile mais pas infaisable. Pour ne pas suer dans ses autres vêtements, Harry alla se changer pour mettre un chandail et un short de sport. En parlant de son short, je ne le conseillerais pas pour une raison, il est SUPER moulant. Même que moi, oui moi, Draco Malfoy, ça ma prit toute ma volonté mentale pour ne pas bander. Laissez-moi m'expliquer avant de rire. Bon, disons que cela mettait ses fesses fermes et ses hanches fine drôlement en valeur. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la sensation que ça peut faire que de faire qu'un avec lui. En plus il danse comme un dieu avec ses déhanchement assez provoquent mes très sensuel. Je dis qu'il es gay à coup sur Huuuuuummmm !

Non, un Malfoy ne désire pas quelqu'un ! Il se fait désirer ! Même qu'il n'a pas l'air en reste il m'a regarder plus que nécessaire. Mais bon s'est dans cette atmosphère que se déroula le reste de mon après-midi et puis je pus repartir dans mon petit appartement ou j'ai comme colocataire Blaise mon meilleur ami et son petit ami Théo avec qui je m'entend assez bien pour souper.

_Une suite ou pas ? Si oui à dans très bientôt. Je suis consciente que s'est court mais le prochain chapitre sera prochain chapitre sera plus long car je ne savais pas trop comment commencer mais maintenant c'est partit ! Review ? Bye bye et bisou Lillovekat_


	2. Chapter 2 je t'aime  enfin je crois

Chap 2 : Je t'aime, enfin je crois.

Harry rentra chez lui un peu plus tard dans la soirée, un peut chavirer par la grande beauté de un de ses danseurs. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant été attirer par quelqu'un. Selon les fiches, son nom est Draco Malfoy. Il a les cheveux d'un blond, presque blanc et il est juste trop beau.

Harry réfléchi toute la nuit et arriva à une décision, demain soir il l'amènerais au resto.

Alors le lendemain, après la répétition, Harry alla voir Draco avant qu'il ne parte.

« Euh... Draco attend...»

Draco se retourna un peu surpris que son nouveau fantasme personnel vienne lui adresser la parole.

Mais il tenta de paraître détendu.

« Quoi ! »

« Désolé, de te déranger, mais je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir au resto avec moi demain soir. »

« Euh... ouain, d'accord cool ! »

« on n'aura qu'a partir après la répétition de demain. »

« Oui oui, à demain»

Draco, n'en revenait pas, une grande vedette l'avait inviter au resto mais il n'allait pas faire comme si il était surpris. Il savait déjà qu'il était irrésistible ! Il resta planter là et regarda Harry partir en traversant la salle.

Harry quand à lui rentra chez lui à pied, comme sur un nuage. Il avait un rendez-vous, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'attirait plus de garçon mais seulement des greluches à cause de sa célébrité.

Il était presque arriver quand on l'agrippa par derrière et on lui plaqua une main sur la bouche. Son ravisseur le tira dans une ruelle et le lâcha mais lui donna quand même un bon coup de poing dans les côte pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« Alors, tu me reconnais maintenant. »

« Ron ?»

« Content de savoir que tu ne m'a pas oublier, Potter»

« Mais t'est malade ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« Tout est de ta faute ! Maintenant j'ai perdu ma femme, ma maison et la garde de mes enfants par ta faute !»

« Désolé pour toi, mais je vois mal comment ceci est de ma faute. »

« Tu ne te rappelle pas hein ? »

« Mais, me rappelé de quoi au juste ! »

« D'accord, c'était en troisième année au primaire, il y avait un concours de talent à l'école, il y avait 15 participants dont toi et moi. Toi on t'avait pousser à le faire mais moi je voulais vraiment. Alors, vu que l'on était ami, tu m'avait promis de me laisser gagner en preuve d'amitié Donc bien sur tu as gagner par la pitié que les juge avait envers toi. Tu ne le méritait pas. Tu m'a trahi. Et puis une semaine plus tard des label te courait après. Et moi après, j'essayais de percer dans le milieu mais le grand Harry Potter était mieux donc pendent que toi tu encaissais des millions moi je perdais de l'argent et à la fin j'ai tout perdu. Et toi trop pris dans ta célébrité tu ne m'a plus jamais adresser la parole. Mais maintenant tu vas le payer, pas aujourd'hui mais aie confiance, c'est la dernière promesse que l'on te feras. »

Il lui donna un coups de pied dans le ventre et partit.

**2 mois plus tard**** :**

Draco et Harry marchaient mains dans la mains. Une semaine ensemble et il était amant et amoureux. Un coup de foudre on peut dire. Leur premier rendez-vous au resto avait très vite fini dans le lit de Harry. Bien sûr, un Malfoy ne se laisse jamais dominer, alors Harry pus profiter de la très grande envie sexuelle de son nouveau petit-ami. Mais Harry devait avoué que faire l'amour matin et soir commençait à le fatiguer, mais Draco semblait infatigable, il gardait sa forme et excellait sur scène tendit que Harry se fatiguait et cela commençait à paraître. Mais son orgueil l'empêchait d'arrêter Draco, et même qu'il ne voulait pas trop que ça arrête.

La tourner mondial avait commencer un mois auparavant et ils avaient déjà fait environ 15 villes, alors ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de visiter beaucoup d'endroits, mais aujourd'hui le concert qu'il venais de donner mettait une pause de une semaine à la tourner alors nos deux amoureux partirent visiter la ville de Saguenay en Australie.

De plus Harry se sentait beaucoup plus en sécurité en étant loin de Londres. Par contre Ron ne lui faisait pas peur, il avait même renoncer aux poursuites. Mais il devaient avoué qu'il se sentais mieux ici.

« À quoi tu pense ?»

Harry sursauta.

« À nous deux. »

« Et qu'est-ce-que ça dis.»

« Ça dis que je me sens heureux avec toi !»

« C'était mieux comme ça 'Ry »

Mais le bonheur n'est pas toujours de longue duré et celui de Harry ne fait pas exception à la règle. Il n'eut que le temps d'entendre une forte détonation et de voir Draco s'effondrer par terre qu'il sut que le sien venait de se terminer.

IL FAUT TOUJOURS TENIR SES PROMESSES!

**The end **

_Bon je sais, je n'ai pas mis de lemon, mais pour ma défense je ne pensait pas finir cette histoire comme ça. C'est une idée qui m'est venu comme ça ( en faisant la vaisselle!) alors je l'ai fait comme ça. Mais je ferai peut-être une version 2. Et le (1) dans le premier chapitre signifiait que la Royale Albert Hall existe vraiment, désolé pour l'oublie. Review ?_


End file.
